


The Day Should End with Cookies

by completelyhopeless



Series: If It's Not Happy, It's Not the End [6]
Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick goes to Alfred after a bad day. Alfred, naturally, has the cookies ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Should End with Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was way overdue for fluff and can't get myself into a medieval mindset.

* * *

“Bad day, Master Richard?”

“The worst,” Dick said, putting his head down on the table and not elaborating. All he needed right now was the smell of this room—the kitchen—the comfort and memories that came with being here. He didn't want to think about anything else right now.

He heard ceramic meet wood and looked over to see a plate full of cookies next to his elbow. A glass of milk appeared in front of him. He managed a smile. “Alfred, you are the _best ever.”_

Alfred smiled with amusement. “I know, but it does please me to hear you say so.”

“Sit with me? It's not fair if I eat them all,” Dick said, and Alfred picked up his tea cup, joining Dick at the table and securing a cookie for himself.

Dick waited until Alfred had bitten into it before he took one of his own. “I missed this.”

“As did I, sir, as did I.”


End file.
